Alcool
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Quand Derek décide de faire boire Stiles... bah ça donne ça. Avoir des idées, c'est bien. Mais avoir de bonnes idées, c'est beaucoup mieux. OS [STEREK]


**Note : Hum... Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma déf-... AH SI! Il est presque 23h00, je suis fatiguée. Et mon esprit aussi. Alors, à la base, c'était censé être publié dans mon recueil de drabbles. Mais force est de constater que... C'est plutôt un OS, alors je vous en fais cadeau plus tôt que prévu T_T**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Même si, j'aimerais câliner Peter. Et lui faire des bisous. Voire même des bébés!**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Y'A PETEEEEEEEEEEEEER *s'enfuie en courant***

**PS : Skayt, tu sais... *grogne***

**PS2 : Je ne remercie pas Dray. Qui me fout dans la merde royalement. Vil garnement!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alcool<strong>

- Regarde, on est suivit ! Paniqua Stiles, gigotant sur les sièges de la plage arrière.

Derek regarda par la vitre, les sourcils froncés.

_Mais que racontait donc encore son petit-ami ?_

Et soudain, il comprit et se retint de prendre l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, trop occupé à maintenir Stiles sur ses genoux.

- Stiles... C'est un arbre, soupira-t-il, complètement blasé, tentant de le retenir une nouvelle fois, par la taille avant qu'il n'arrivât à déconcentrer Peter qui conduisait tant bien que mal.

Sa visibilité était réduite par la neige qui tombait en masse sur la route, recouvrant tout le paysage d'un épais manteau blanc.

Le plus âgé des Hale aurait sourit tel un enfant si cette foutue neige ne menaçait pas de faire patiner sa chère voiture tous les quatre mètres.

- Mais il nous suiiiiiit ! Regarde Pet', il nous suit !

- Stiles, arrête de bouger, maintenant ! Ordonna Derek, faisant rougeoyer ses yeux.

- Mais... Mais, il nous suit, geint le plus jeune, s'accrochant désormais désespérément à la veste en cuir sombre de son petit-ami loup-garou. Et s'il nous rattrape ? Il va faire quoi hein ? Il... Il va nous manger ! Nan, nous piétiner ? Je... Il nous suit !

Derek serra les poings alors qu'il tentait de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et entendre les ricanements de Peter n'aidait en rien.

- Tu pourrais aider au lieu de glousser comme une baleine !

- Une... Une baleine, commença à sangloter Stiles. Mais ça glousse pas les baleiiiines !

- Tu as voulu le faire boire ? Tu assumes tes conneries, Der'... pouffa le bêta, jetant un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur interne.

Les yeux ambre de Stiles étaient emplis de larmes qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir et son souffle avait l'air d'être complètement erratique. Il était accroché à son neveu comme s'il allait se noyer dans les minutes qui suivraient, la pâleur de sa peau soulignée par les reflets de la nouvelle lune.

- Tu aurais pu m'en empêcher, gronda l'Alpha, se servant de son pouvoir pour faire plier son oncle.

- Tu sais bien que ça marche pas sur moi, Der'. Et non, jamais au grand jamais je ne t'aurais interdit de le faire boire. C'est bien trop drôle !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel – enfin, plutôt sur le plafond de la voiture – et resserra sa poigne sur son amant, qui tremblait désormais.

- Dereeeek.

Stiles poussait gémissements sur gémissements, déstabilisant le plus jeune des loups. Comment était-il censé pouvoir se contrôler alors que son petit-ami, son _compagnon_, gémissait aussi impudiquement ? Et que ses mains s'accrochaient ainsi à lui ? Son loup gronda de contentement, avant que Derek ne le bridât, autant que possible. Il ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions. Pas maintenant. Et surtout pas ici. Devant Peter.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il pensait à l'éventualité de... prendre son petit-ami devant son oncle.

_Eurk. Jamais. Jamais, jamais !_

Non, vraiment. Cela eut au moins le mérite de refroidir drastiquement ses ardeurs !

- Haan ! Il a disparu !

Stiles avait l'air heureux. Plus qu'heureux. Euphorique même. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Il hoqueta, plongeant son visage contre le torse de Derek, fermant hermétiquement les yeux.

- Oh noooon.

- Quoi ? Questionna Derek, caressant tendrement les cheveux bruns du jeune Stilinski.

- Il a amené tous ses frères ! Des centaines. Des milliers, des millions !

Peter ne put retenir son fou rire alors qu'il serrait les poings sur le volant, gardant toutefois toute son attention sur la route. Le loft des Hale n'était plus bien loin.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils nous en veulent ! Si ça se trouve, ils pensent qu'on a tué leur frère, s'affola l'humain, se débattant une nouvelle fois entre les puissants bras musculeux de loup-garou. Ils vont nous tueeeer !

- Non. Ils ne nous tueront pas. Ce sont des arbres, Stiles. Des _arbres _!

- Et si c'était méchant, les arb... les arbes... les abres, les... Rho, les trucs qui arrêtent pas de nous suivre, chuchota Stilinski, tout contre le visage de son petit-ami, enfin calmé.

- Stiles... Un arbre, ce n'est pas méchant. Ça ne bouge même pas.

- Si ! Rebondit l'humain. Et ça a des _yeux_.

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la confidence, comme s'il fallait que personne ne sût ce qui venait d'être déclaré.

- Et ça parle.

- Tu es bien sûr que lui faire regarder « Le Seigneur des Anneaux », un soir de beuverie était une bonne idée ? Surtout en sachant qu'on allait devoir repasser par la forêt pour rejoindre le loft, ricana Peter, stoppé à un feu rouge.

Il pria pour que personne ne s'arrêtât à côté de sa voiture et pût voir ce qui se passait dans l'habitacle. Il était persuadé que, si c'était le cas, il devrait avoir une très longue et très ennuyeuse discussion avec le Shérif de Beacon Hills.

- Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il se focaliserait sur ça. Tu aurais préféré « Blanche-Neige » ? grogna Derek, mécontent.

Sa soirée n'allait pas se terminer comme il l'aurait souhaité. A la base, il voulait juste désinhiber Stiles un peu plus. Certes, essayer de désinhiber un hyperactif n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée. _Oh non, loin de là! _Encore moins en le faisant boire jusqu'à l'écroulement. S'il le pouvait, il se frapperait lourdement le front pour se remettre les idées en place.

_Vraiment, des fois, il devrait réfléchir avant de proposer des idées._

Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, et alors que Peter se garait enfin devant leur immeuble, il se tourna vers l'arrière du véhicule. Stiles était étendu il-ne-savait-comment sur Derek, qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'extraire de la prise de son amant. Ce dernier somnolait, ronronnant presque dans le cou du plus jeune des loups-garous.

- Ah ! Mais il bave en plus, se désola Derek, arrivant enfin à prendre Stiles contre lui pour le sortir doucement de la voiture.

Il ne devait surtout pas le réveiller. _Surtout pas !_

Il leur fallut dix bonnes minutes pour parvenir enfin à l'entrée du loft et encore un quart d'heure de plus pour que Stiles fût enfin allongé dans son lit, serrant contre lui son oreiller favoris, marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

Derek s'assit sur le bout du matelas, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Promets-moi de m'empêcher, à l'avenir, de faire une chose pareille.

- Tu rêves. Je vais pouvoir te faire chanter en plus de ça, pouffa Peter, souriant en tendant son téléphone portable avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte.

_Non._

_Non._

_NON._

_Il n'avait pas osé faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

_N'EST-CE PAS ?_

Derek soupira.

Cette soirée était vraiment pourrie !

**Je... Voilà? Merci d'être arrivé jusque-là. Vous méritez une médaille en forme de cookie!**

**PS : Le troisième chapitre du XO TW/SPN "Rumor has It" est disponible!**


End file.
